Before everything and after
by Enovelist
Summary: What if Stiles and Derek had met before that day in the woods? And how would things evolve, maybe because of that? That exact thought popped into my head and refused to leave before I wrote it down. And this happened.


_Disclaimer: I do not own TW or any of its characters. I only write stories about them._

 _This is something I wrote because it wouldn't leave my head. I don't know what this is.. hope you like it anyway._

-o-

Stiles, as the sixteen year old he is, fights a blush as he waits in line at the gas-station, trying not to look at the man in line before him. Or to be more correct; the ass of the man in front of him.

His bisexuality has been discovered a while back, and Stiles like to have his options open. A nice smile can belong to both girls and boys.

But this ass in front of him belongs to no girl. Or boy. But a man. And insert an appreciative high whistling tone right the fuck here, because wow, he's never seen someone as hot as the man in front of him. And it's not just the ass either. The shoulders are broad, Stiles would love to have them under his fingertips. Or hold onto them as he-

Stiles swallows and nods to Mrs. Reynolds who exits the shop.

Looking back to the man standing with his back turned to him, Stiles wonders how the guys back looks when he's moving. Preferably over Stiles. Or under. The muscles sliding under warm skin as Stiles' nails rakes over them.

Stiles gulps and thanks the lord for his wide jeans.

The guy in front of him adjusts his leather jacket a little and Stiles takes in the movement with starved eyes. The whiff of leather and fresh air and something else.. something that's either the guys cologne or own scent floats over to where Stiles is standing.

Like the virgin he is, he has to bite his lip not to moan at the scent.

Okay, so he's a little sexed up but he hasn't had the time to beat one out in several days. It's been busy at school, alright, and his dad has been putting him to work in the garden making him too drained to do anything before going to sleep and damn, this guy is hot!

It's the hair that is the best, Stiles thinks. It looks soft, and Stiles has to dig his nails into his thighs not to embarrass himself by touching a strangers hair. The guy looks like he could wring his neck for that. And Stiles likes his neck intact, thank you very much. But he can look, there's no harm in looking.

So he looks. And moves just a liiiitle bit closer.

The man in front of him turns his head, looking at Stiles from the corner of his eyes and Stiles quickly looks away, pretending to check on his Jeep.

He sees the guy smirk. Subtle, but it's there and Stiles briefly wonders if the guy can read minds. Oh God, he hopes not.

It's the Hot Guys turn to pay and Stiles takes one step forward, following as the next in line.

He tries not to get caught trying to take in as much as possible of the guy as he can. The hands are intriguing, they fit the rest of the man.

Just as the guy turns to leave, Stiles moves a bit to not seem like he's crowding the guy and the man meets his eyes and Stiles just. Stops.

If his backside was worth drooling over, the front is even better. The eyes are green. No, blue and grey. No. Stiles can't decide. He just knows that they are mesmerizing. With dark, long lashes framing them and stubble and a glare and-

"You're standing in my way"

"Huh." Stiles sucks in a breath and blinks. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Um.."

The guy brushes past him and Stiles pays his gas in a daze before going out to his Jeep.

A black Camaro rolls passed him and Stiles locks eyes with the driver, giving him a quick smile.

The strangers eyes glide over him from his toes and all the way up to his buzzcut.

The car disappears out of sight before Stiles manages to close his mouth and open the door to his car.

The Hot Guy smiled back. Or smirked. But he totally checked Stiles out.

Where's Scott when you need someone to high-five?

Stiles grins and starts his car, then frowns.

Hot Guy seemed vaguely familiar. But why?

-o-

"Dude, that was Derek Hale"

Out in the preserve Stiles walks after Scott as they make their way back to the car.

"He was scary, dude. Do you think he knows anything about that body that was found out here?" Scott asks and Stiles can't shake the feeling that Hot Guy, or Derek Hale as the man normally goes by, knows something about the dead body that others don't.

"I dunno, man. Let's go back to my place. I have something I need to check out"

Scott frowns. "Like what?"

Stiles grins as he starts the Jeep. "That guy is a Hale."

"And?"

"Scott, Scotty-Scott. You remember the fire from way back? The house that burned down with all the people in it?"

Scott shrugs. "Yeah, I've heard about it."

"That was his house. His family. They all died, Scott. And we have to find out why he's back, and how long he's been back for and why he's out here where the dead body was found."

-o-

Two Years Later

Throwing his bag on the floor and proceeding to toe of his shoes, Stiles hollered out a 'hello' for his dad. The cruiser was in the driveway so he knew his dad had come home from work.

"In here, son."

"Oh no," Stiles mumbled, suddenly worried from the tone of his dad's voice. Walking into his room he saw his dad standing by the bed, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Derek?" Stiles brows lifted in surprise at a sheepish looking Derek lying in his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"And why is he in your bed? In my son's bed, half naked?" The Sheriff grumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles rushed over to Derek, who looked like he wanted to flee. "Derek, are you hurt? What happened?"

Derek had a tendency to come to Stiles when he was hurt or needed somewhere to relax and Stiles had never questioned it before. But now he just looked sheepish. And a little freaked out. Probably by the man standing in his sheriff-uniform by the bed, glaring at him.

"There was an omega out in the woods last night" was all the werewolf said and Stiles looked him over for wounds but couldn't find any.

"You're all healed now but- What happened?"

"I won" Derek said, a little smugly Stiles noticed and he rolled his eyes.

"And? Derek, what happened? Tell me or I will personally dose all of your clothes in wolvesbane. Are you alright?"

Derek glanced at his dad, still standing with his arms crossed, looking stern. "I am. I just needed to get some rest. But it's healed now." He paused before looking at Stiles. "Do you have a shirt and maybe some sweatpants I could borrow?"

"You went full wolf? Derek, this omega had to be bad news for you to-"

A quick smile tugged over Derek's lips and his voice was softer when he answered. "I'm fine. I just need some clothes."

Noah Stilinski sighed and looked from his son to the wolf in his sons bed. How is this our life? He questioned himself before turning around to leave. "If you come here, Derek, please use the front door. And for God's sake, keep some clothes here so I don't feel the need to shoot you for spending time in my sons bed. With him in it or not"

"DAD!" Stiles spluttered and Derek had to will himself not to blush as the sheriff left.

Stiles turned around to Derek and sighed. "Sorry about my dad. He's.."

"I get it"

They've gotten a lot closer since the murder accusations and the saving each other's lives situations. Now they were pack mates. With Scott as an Alpha, Derek had come back and he fit in well with the others. He still were the sourwolf he had been before, but his beta-status suited him. And if he and Stiles hung out a lot, being closer than anybody else- well, that was their business. And if they had kissed last week, that was their business as well.

Stiles looked around before handing Derek a t-shirt and some pants. "Here. Have you told Scott about the Omega?"

"I didn't have my phone with me last night." he mumbled, pulling the sweatpants on as Stiles turned his back on him to give him some privacy.

"I'll let him know" Stiles said, typing away on his phone.

Derek grabbed Stiles around his upper arm and Stiles looked at the man. "What?"

"Thanks for leaving the window open."

Stiles smiled. Not that smile he gave everyone, but this was a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. "'Course. I said you could always come here when you need to."

Something changed between them and Stiles put his phone down, turning more towards Derek. He looked almost the same as he did when he first came back to Beacon Hills. "Hey, remember that first time we met at the gas station years ago?"

Derek frowned before a slow smile took over his face. "I do. Why?"

Stiles fought a blush and bit his lip. "Nothing. It just popped into my head."

Derek leaned closer and let the tip of his nose trail from Stiles' shoulder, up his neck and to his jaw. "You smelled like you do now."

Stiles swallowed and gripped Derek's shoulders, marveling over the fact that he was allowed to. "What do I smell like?"

Derek lifted his head and smirked, much like the same smirk he had all those years ago when they met. "Like want. Arousal." He leaned closer and Stiles breath hitched.

Since the kiss last week, nothing else had happened and this was new. And Stiles loved every second of it. He wasn't the sixteen year old he had been back then and he let his hands slide over broad shoulder and up into the dark hair that always had looked so soft.

"I thought about how soft your hair looked. And I was right," Stiles mumbled just as he leaned into Derek and caught the other man's lips.

He felt Derek grin against his lips before deepening the kiss.

"You did stand a little too close in line behind me back then," Derek said between kisses, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Stiles leaned back, letting his fingers run through soft hair. "Dude, I was sixteen and you were like.. better than the Greek statues and Roman gods."

Derek let out a startled laugh as Stiles blushed to the top of his now longer hair.

"You smelled so good" Derek said, kissing him again before tightening his arms around the younger man. "But you were too young and I had things I needed to do. Laura-" He cleared his throat and Stiles stroked his cheek. "Laura had just been killed and I had more than enough on my plate."

"I know." Stiles said softly. "I'm not too young now…" He let the sentence hang in the air and almost moaned when Derek let out a low growl deep in his chest.

"No, you're not." Derek kissed him again, pulling his lip into his mouth to suck on it before kissing his way down Stiles' neck. "Now you're mine."

"I am?" Stiles asked, surprised at what Derek was insinuating.

Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles. "If you want to."

"Only if you're mine as well."

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded.

Stiles grinned. "Enough with the sappy words. Kiss me, Hot Guy"

Derek did.

-o-


End file.
